Jessica Tops'nTurv/Relationship's
Family Father She doesn't know her father's name. So he just gets the title of father. The only real thing he did was create her, and give her magic to be real. Sure she should love him, but she can't feel. She just pushed him away. She spent most of her time with Courtly, and not her father. Her father, he wanted to be close to Jessica. Jessica doesn't, so her father just didn't try. Courtly Jester Courtly, in question, you may ask how is she even related to Jessica. Well Jessica's father is related to Courtly, and to reason Jessica is too. Jessica feels like she can feel around Courtly. Courtly was a major influence towards Jessica. Courtly sulpted Jessica, into a trickster. Jessica actually likes being a trickter, and always cheers for Courtly. Their relationship is very close. They bond with each other a lot. When Jessica went away to EAH, she didn't want to she wanted to be with Courtly at Wonderland High. As she wasn't from the story and wasn't full Wonderlandia, and her story was the Nutcracker she had to go to EAH. When Way Too Wonderland came around, and Raven fixed the curse. Jessica went straight there, and visited Courtly in the prison. Little does Jessica know, Courtly is attending EAH. Now the backstory, on how Courtly became a influence. Someone was picking on Jessica, as she couldn't feel, saying she couldn't make freinds. Courtly knew this, and set up a prank on the person. It worked, and Jessica thought that anyone who annoyed her, she would prank. Freinds This, this is a intresting topic. Arachne Istós Arachne and her became freinds, no one really knows why or how. Many think it is because there tricksters. Others just think Jessica is doing it to try and trick Arachne. All the other people are wrong. The only true reason there freinds are, is that, Arachne helped her out of a situation which would get Jessica suspended. Since then they became very close freinds and maybe even more than that, possibly love. Jessica, who thinks she can finally feel feelings, is becoming very close with her. Arachne who usally only trusts, insects, is becoming close to Jessica also. Together they stand, and together they fall, that's what they say, to people ask why are they freinds, they'll only say that. Kitty Cheshire Kitty and Jessica used to be close freinds. Now there relationship is really bumpy, they rarely talk to each other. Kitty may defend Courtly once and a while, but that's it. Their relationship is nothing compared with Jessica and Arachne or the one Jessica has with Courtly. Pets She currently has no pet. She doesn't really want one. Acquaintances Claribelle Stahlbaum Claribelle to put it simply teaches Jessica how to dance. Jessica doesn't really consider her a freind, while Clar (Claribelle) does. Jesscia didn't really know how to dance yet she loved dancing, so she had Claribelle teach her. They practice every Tuesday after school. Enemies Romance Category:Subpages